


巴巴托斯猫咪咖啡馆

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cat Batman, Cat Cafés, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: 人物来自《黑暗之夜-金属》拟猫化隐超蝙绿红（蹂躏者x狂笑之蝠、破晓诡灯x红死魔）人物都不属于我





	巴巴托斯猫咪咖啡馆

1．  
在其他猫的眼中，狂笑之喵是一个十足的中二病。在巴巴托斯咖啡馆里面，狂笑总是摇着屁股肆无忌惮地跳到客人的桌子上，发表一大堆关于征服世界的中二言论。然而，它每次发出的声音太模糊又太古怪，以至于就连其他猫猫也听不懂它在讲什么。

2．  
唯一不会吐槽它的是蹂躏者，这个和自己的名字一样——用重达10公斤的庞大身躯“蹂躏”每一位客人的缅因猫。虽然在红死喵和破晓诡喵都认为蹂躏者只是懒得理狂笑，然而实际上只有杀戮喵喵知道，蹂躏者是真的在纵容狂笑。

3．  
但有的时候想一想，就凭借这些猫的名字，哪一只猫不中二病呢？

4.  
在每一个巴巴托斯咖啡馆的工作日里，红死喵在餐桌底下疯狂地跑来跑去，破晓诡喵追着红死喵，杀戮喵喵安静地蹲在客人的怀里盯着他们的iPad屏幕，溺亡怨喵时刻准备着扑倒客人的每一杯水（如果咖啡则是例外），无情战喵威风凛凛地巡视着每一个角落、确保这个咖啡馆没有老鼠出没，狂笑之喵则是带着一帮罗宾喵、精准扫荡每个客人的餐桌。

而蹂躏者，就像是唯一一个不工作吃白饭的猫一样，每天除了吃饭就是趴着睡觉。

5.  
但蹂躏者却遭到了全体客人的一致好评，成为了业绩最好的喵喵。

6.  
“为什么你这家伙总是能吃到最好的鱼罐头——！”红死喵愤愤不平地跑到蹂躏者的面前，挥舞着肉乎乎的小爪子咆哮着。蹂躏者面无表情地看着这只虎斑猫下一秒就疯狂地摇着头，然后表情立即平静下来，一本正经地说：“不好意思，蹂躏，巴里又出来了。再见，蹂躏。”

类似的这种事情每天还要来八十次，蹂躏者无可奈何地继续啃着小鱼干。

7.  
按照红死喵自己的说法，在娘胎里面，巴里和他自己是双胞胎。然而凭借自己强大的智慧，硬是把巴里这个双胞胎弟弟给吸收了。然而，巴里的意识却保留了下来。

也就是说红死喵是个喵格分裂的猫。

8.  
“破晓破晓破晓——我最喜欢你啦！”红死喵嗖地一下从背后紧紧抱住破晓诡喵，这只美短紧张地颤抖了一下，转过头刚想沉溺在红死喵湿乎乎的大眼睛里，结果被一爪子挠破了鼻子——“抱歉，破晓，巴里那家伙又出来了。”红死喵冷淡地翘着尾巴，头也不回地走了。

9.  
然而，破晓诡喵的攻击性很强，一旦这样被红死喵给耍了，它会追着红死喵一直挠到巴里出来。每当这种时候，红死喵会跑得飞快，整个咖啡馆没有一只喵追得上它；而破晓在追它的时候能够踢翻杀戮喵喵的IPad和溺亡怨喵的小泳池，还能撞飞无情战喵。等到巴巴托斯发现的时候，咖啡馆里所有的猫都会搅成一锅粥——除了看戏的蹂躏者。

然后破晓就会被巴巴托斯抱起来，放到喵笼里防止它的毛被其他喵咬光。

10.  
破晓是个暴力狂并不是什么可笑的事情，据说它幼年丧母，为了复仇屠尽领地一切敌人，最终被族群围剿，却凭借一己之力反杀整个族群。

只是每次破晓带着沉痛的悲伤孤喵一人地诉说着自己的过往的时候，一般也只有巴里会崇拜的眼神望着他。

11.  
“破晓什么时候才能察觉到自己是一只基佬猫而且爱上了巴里呢？”  
杀戮喵喵慢悠悠地走到蹂躏者的身边，优雅地说着。

蹂躏者默不作声，却看到杀戮喵喵身旁的iPhone发出了标准的男士伦敦音——  
“少爷，我认为要等到发情期才可以。”

12.  
对，杀戮喵喵是一只有着自己iPhone，并且热衷于和里面的Siri对话的猫。它甚至给Siri起了一个名字叫做阿尔弗雷德。

iPhone自带喵语翻译APP看上去的确是最伟大的发明之一，一般来说这只是为了让客人和猫更好地交流，然后自从杀戮喵喵天天寸步不离这台iPhone，为了来看“网瘾猫”的客人翻了一倍。

13.  
当然，杀戮喵喵之所以叫“杀戮”喵喵，是因为你动了它的iPhone，它真的会杀了你……

14.  
基佬猫可不止破晓一只，蹂躏者嚼着鸡肉丝想。但在这群基佬猫中间，母猫就显得格外尊贵了。咖啡馆里唯一一只母猫就是溺亡怨喵。虽然名字可怕，但溺亡只是一只高贵、优雅的安哥拉猫而已。身为会游泳的猫，溺亡总是喜欢浸泡在泳池里游来游去。如果她肯多花一点时间上岸，那她无疑会成为咖啡馆的头牌。

15.  
红死喵和破晓曾经打过赌看谁先能追到溺亡，然而无功而返以后被狂笑告知了溺亡曾经为了亡夫屠杀整个肉食性鱼群的故事，就对它肃然起敬了。

16.  
除此之外还有就是无情战喵，它是个不折不扣的武夫，每天痴迷于巡逻地盘和逮耗子（破晓语）。但无论怎么说，它都比其他喵要省心多了，除了偶尔耀武扬威地把耗子扔在客人桌上当战利品炫耀的时候。

17.  
蹂躏者想到这里的时候，瞥见了蹲在柜子顶上的狂笑之喵。很多情况下，狂笑的中二病行径会让其他猫觉得它很白痴。而且它还会笑，就像是童话书里面柴郡猫一样笑，发出诡异的咕噜声。它的罗宾猫们也都很古怪，围在狂笑的身边发疯一样地尖叫着。杀戮喵喵曾经说那是磕太多木天蓼的下场，总之没有客人喜欢狂笑，也没有猫喜欢狂笑。

当眼神对上的时候狂笑也转回头看着蹂躏者，它又笑了。蹂躏者起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，把头埋在了自己胖乎乎的胳膊里面。然而已经晚了，狂笑跳了下来，反常地对他用正常的声音说：“我想让你见见我的儿子。”

18．  
儿子？它还有儿子？蹂躏者想起杀戮喵喵告诉它过，狂笑把自己的儿子和妻子都咬死了，但它抬起头的时候看到狂笑身后钻出来一只和他长得一模一样的小黑猫。

“达米安。”  
蹂躏者没想到狂笑给自己儿子取了一个这么正常的名字，但是它的儿子显然和它一模一样，露出了如出一辙的笑容——“父父父父亲——”它口齿不清地说，“它是谁，长得真像是——”

19.  
像谁？蹂躏者眯起眼睛，而狂笑把自己儿子重新藏回身边：“像我一位旧友，我和他一起被养在一个牢笼里，直到我把它杀了，我才真正逃脱了。”

蹂躏者听着这意味不明的话，心里却一点也没有恐惧的感觉。它想起了昔日自己也曾经咬断挚友的喉咙——这个咖啡馆里的猫，其实按人类的标准都是罪无可恕的……

是狂笑找到了它们所有猫。

20.  
蹂躏者永远不会忘记在那个夜晚，它的挚友——一只这么善良的豹猫克拉克——变成了一个屠杀妻儿和族人的凶手。或许是人类的无线电改变了它，或许是猫薄荷的影响，在那个夜晚克拉克对它说：“我一直都不懂——其他猫总是说你能够打败我，你知道你们所有猫在我看来有多弱小吗？”

“我真的爱过你，我相信过那个你对我们承诺过的世界——但是现在我知道那一切只不过是个谎言……”  
所有猫都死了，蹂躏者不再手软，扑过去咬碎了克拉克的喉咙。

这个夜晚蹂躏者诞生了，而只有一只猫敢靠近它。  
“这个世界你已经无法拯救，但是我知道一个世界仍然值得你出场。”狂笑之喵对它说道。

21.  
虽然后来蹂躏者发觉狂笑只是把自己骗到了猫咪咖啡厅当看板猫。

**Author's Note:**

> 梦魇蝙蝠侠里我最喜欢的就是蹂躏者，老爷啥也没干，就因为神经病大超……变成了毁灭日  
> 那段对话也是最让我感动的


End file.
